


Always a First Time

by kirasha



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Established Relationship, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasha/pseuds/kirasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G Callen has been keeping Sam Hanna on his toes for years. The way he chooses to push their relationship further is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a First Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** G is the instigator
> 
> (written for ["Let's get gay married!" commentfic meme](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html))

_There's always a first time for everything_.  
  
That was one of the earliest lessons Sam Hanna had ever learned about his partner. G Callen had rules. He had quirks. He would refuse to do something no matter how often he was asked...until one day, he didn't.  
  
It had been like that from the very beginning. When Sam knew G didn't have a place to stay, he'd offer his couch. And, G would always refuse. Then, about eight months into their partnership, G walked with him up to the front porch, followed him inside the house and stayed for a week. After a couple dozen missions where G came out with a bleeding gash or bruised ribs or yet another concussion and refused Sam's help getting patched up, the next time G looked up at Sam, pain and stubbornnes warring in his blue eyes, and said "I hate needles and meds. Just clean it and wrap it, okay?"  
  
Even their first kiss had been that way. Sam had always encouraged his partner to date this woman or that woman or any woman. And G always had an excuse. He couldn't date someone who didn't understand the intelligence business. He couldn't date anyone with their own handcuffs. He couldn't date at all because it was too dangerous. Then, one night they were sitting at Sam's watching the Lakers' game and suddenly Sam had a lapful of G Callen and there was tongue involved.  
  
Getting G to spend the night in Sam's bed had been a similar process to getting him to sleep on the couch.  
  
With G, there's always a first time for everything and even after four and a half years together as partners, he still kept Sam on his toes.  
  
That morning had been no exception...  
  
  
  
"I've been thinking," G announced as he entered Sam's kitchen and helped himself to some coffee before even glancing at the eggs and ham and toast Sam had put out for him.  
  
"You know that always gets you into trouble," Sam replied, deadpan.  
  
"And, yet, you always complain not thinking is what does that."  
  
"Not thinking gets you into trouble, too." Sam smirked. "You're just trouble."  
  
"That's why I have you around to get me out of it." G grinned around his coffee mug as he took a long swallow before continuing. "And _that_ is why I think we ought to get married."  
  
It was a testament as to how long he'd been working undercover and how long he'd known G that Sam didn't even stop buttering his toast. "You think we ought to get married," he repeated, wondering what had changed. That was the other part of the rule. There was always a reason for that first time and usually it involved some small gesture that would mean nothing to a normal person and, yet, meant everything to G. "If that's what you think, guess you'd better propose."  
  
"That's what I think." But, G didn't move. He just kept watching Sam getting his own breakfast settled.  
  
And, for his part, Sam just kept right on preparing his meal. Staring at G in return would make this into a bigger deal than his partner seemed to want and he didn't want to spook G. The man would talk in his own time.  
  
"Not now," G said at last, still watching Sam intently. "If we get married, there'll be a paper trail and we'd put each other in even more danger because we could be used against each other as leverage. And, Hetty would find out. Then, we'd be separated in the field. She'd probably find a way to get me promoted to a desk job as punishment for not inviting her. So, we have to wait until later, when it's safer." Sam caught the hint of a smirk on G's face. "At least until it's safer from Hetty."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on Kensi or even Deeks being too happy if we excluded them, either."  
  
That seemed to make G pause as though he hadn't considered anyone else would care. "Yeah."  
  
They ate in silence for awhile, G lost in his head and Sam trying to find his way into G's head without looking like that was what he was doing. Finally, G nodded as though he'd made some decision, then he moved around the kichen island to stand at Sam's side. Sam turned.  
  
And his jaw nearly dropped to see G go onto one knee and pull out a box he'd been hiding out of sight from Sam this whole time. "So, will you?" he asked, blue eyes watching Sam carefully. "Will you marry me, Sam?"  
  
"A gold watch?" Sam knew that wasn't what G wanted to hear, but, his partner had opened the box and there was no ring. Instead, there was a gold watch nestled against black velvet. Sometimes, he really didn't know what was going on inside G's head. But, that was part of the appeal, he supposed. With G he would never be bored.  
  
He needed to answer G, though, before the man took the silence the wrong way.  
  
"G, I love you. I don't know what brought this on and I hope you don't think you need to do this to keep me around. But, yes, when you're ready, I'll marry you." Sam held out his wrist so G could put the watch on it, since that seemed to be what he was getting in lieu of an engagement ring. The grin on G's face as he scrambled to stand up and take the watch out of the box was worth all the crazy proposals and curious watches, Sam decided.  
  
"I figured a ring would be too obvious and you couldn't wear it to the office," G explained before turning the watch over so Sam could see he'd had an engagement ring engraved on the underside of the watch. "I know you still can't always wear the watch on the job," he continued as he slid the watch onto Sam's wrist, checking the clasps and the fit once he'd fastened it, making sure it wouldn't fall off or be too tight. "But, it'd be something you could see."  
  
As soon as G released his hand, Sam put his arm around his new fiance's waist and drew him closer. Dipping his head, he kissed G softly, slowly, until he could feel G melt against him, arms winding around Sam's shoulders as the nervous tension he'd worked himself up into drained from his body.  
  
It had been the widow they'd interviewed as part of the investigation into her husband's murder a couple weeks before. It was a cold case that had more evidence suddenly turn up months after the initial murder had taken place. That was where this had come from, Sam decided. He'd had to leave G alone with her for a few minutes to take a call from Eric. When he'd come back, the woman had grown introspective and one look at his partner's far away expression as she spoke had been enough to tell him G wasn't thinking about a dead lieutenant. _I gave him this before he left for his first tour_ , she'd said fingering the gold I.D. bracelet at her wrist. _He said he liked that he could look at it, no matter where he was, and see a tangible reminder he had someone who loved him enough to wait for him until he finished the job he had to do_.  
  
The lieutenant had been married shortly after he returned from that tour, Sam knew from reading the file. But, he'd been more interested in the way G watched him, Sam, throughout the rest of the investigation. At the time, Sam had thought G was concerned because of the potential involvement of a couple SEALs and that always got under Sam's skin.  
  
Now, he thought differently.  
  
After kissing G once more, Sam pulled back just enough to make talking easier. "Only you, G." Sam chuckled. This might end up being the longest engagement in history. But, it was theirs. "I'll bet the jeweller never thought he'd be selling an engagement Rolex."  
  
G shrugged one shoulder, but grinned up at Sam. "First time for everything."


End file.
